Seules les montagnes ne se croiseront jamais
by EloxFernandez
Summary: [COMPLETE] Je viens de passer mon concours pour devenir détective au sein de la police de Boston. Je m'appelle Sasha Ayrton, et je suis la demi-sœur du médecin légiste en chef de l'Etat du Massachussetts, Maura Isles. Mais chuuuuut! C'est un secret.
1. Merci maman

**CHAPTER 1**

J'arrive dans le bureau du Lieutenant Cavanaugh, angoissée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est invité dans son bureau. Je vérifie que ma jupe ne soit pas froissée, que mes cheveux longs blonds soient bien coiffés. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte. _Ça passe ou ça casse. _

\- Entrez !

Je prends une bonne respiration et entre.

\- Bonjour Ayrton.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui, j'ai votre résultat pour le concours interne de détective. J'ai également fait un tour dans vos états de service, 5 ans passés à la brigade des stups et plus de 50 cartels de drogue épinglés… c'est de l'excellent travail après si peu d'années passés dans cette brigade, vous avez de belles perspectives d'avenirs.

\- Merci Lieutenant.

\- Tenez, vos résultats du concours.

Il me tend cette enveloppe brune qui contient les résultats. Après avoir fixé l'enveloppe, je le regarde. Un sourire en coin sur son visage. _Est-ce que je l'ai ? Ça y est ? Je vais travailler en tant que détective à la police de Boston ? Fini les stups ?_

\- Ouvrez-la au lieu de vous poser des questions.

Je prends l'enveloppe dans mes mains et l'ouvre sans perdre une seconde. 95%. J'ai réussi. Je ne peux contrôler mes lèvres qui s'agrandissent sur mon visage. Je suis sur mon petit nuage lorsque j'entends une voix.

\- Bienvenue à la criminelle, détective Ayrton !

Le lieutenant me prend dans ses bras et me félicite. Je suis encore sur mon petit nuage et ne peut m'empêcher de penser à ma mère, qui m'a quitté il y a peu. 6 mois exactement. Au moment de passer mon concours. _C'est pour toi maman, j'ai réussi pour toi. Sois fière de moi comme j'ai été fière de t'avoir dans ma vie._

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter à vos futurs collègues.

Cette phrase à l'effet d'une bombe dans mes pensées. _Me présenter ? Cela veut peut-être dire qu'elle sera là ? Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! _Trop tard. Le Lieutenant a déjà ouvert la porte. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

\- Voici la nouvelle détective de la police de Boston !...

_A suivre._


	2. Première journée et première rencontre

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir**

**Je vais répondre à certaines de vos questions : il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, toutes séries confondues. Je n'avais jamais écrit à propos d'une série, et ce scénario me trottait dans la tête alors je me suis lancée**

**A propos de Maura et Sasha, seule Sasha est au courant de ses liens de parentés avec notre légiste préférée grâce à l'article dans le journal sur le fait que Maura soit la fille de Doyle.**

**Cette fanfiction ne comportera pas de Rizzles !**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que si le premier chapitre était si court, je m'en excuse, mais je voulais que la scène se coupe au moment où Sasha est présentée (j'aime être sadique haha)**

**Voilà la suite qui reprend au même endroit où le premier s'est achevé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 2**

Je sors du bureau de mon nouveau chef. J'ai peur. Tout le monde m'applaudit et me souris. Mes lèvres s'étirent et le rouge me monte aux joues. Je peux voir le détective Jane Rizzoli. Je me souviens de l'article que j'avais lu sur elle, lors de la prise d'otage dans le commissariat. Elle était entre la vie la mort après s'être tirée elle-même une balle dessus, pour sauver la vie de son frère. Voilà un héros comme on en fait plus. Je dois avouer que j'admire son geste de bravoure. _La famille est plus importante que tout pour elle. Elle a un sacré courage._

Je regarde les autres personnes. _Mon cœur rate un battement. Voire même deux ou trois. Elle est là, elle me souris et m'applaudit. Je crois que mon sourire a disparu. Il faut que je reste calme, il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Ne rien laisser transparaitre._

J'arrête de la regarder et porte mon attention sur les autres personnes.

Les applaudissements s'arrêtent. Le lieutenant Cavanaugh prend la parole et me présente face à mes futurs collègues.

\- Merci à tous d'accueillir la nouvelle comme il se doit. Après le travail colossal qu'elle a fait aux stups, je pense qu'elle le mérite… Voici la nouvelle détective Sasha Ayrton._ (S'adressant à moi)_ Vous ferez partie de l'équipe de Rizzoli, vous allez vous entendre à merveille toutes les deux.

\- Bien chef. Merci.

_\- (s'adressant à l'équipe)_ Rizzoli, Korsak, Frost, voici votre nouvelle équipière.

_\- (Jane) _Bien Lieutenant.

Tout le monde repart au travail. Jane vient me voir avec un sourire, me présente ses coéquipiers, auxquels je sers la main. Vient le tour du docteur Isles._ Mon cœur s'accélère. Pourquoi suis-je aussi stressée à l'idée de la rencontrer. __**Peut-être parce que c'est ta demi-sœur, débile ! **_Je me gifle mentalement.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Maura Isles, bienvenue Sasha.

\- Le prénom Maura veut dire _merveilleuse_.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça !_ Une autre baffe.

\- Euh... désolée, je suis un peu stressée.

_Excuse bidon. Ça passera quand même._

\- C'est compréhensible, c'est votre premier jour. Mais vous avez intégré une très bonne équipe, vous allez rapidement trouver vos marques.

\- Merci.

Jane me montre mon bureau, où un carton est posé dessus.

_\- (Jane) _Allez-y ouvrez-le. Bienvenue officiellement à la criminelle de Boston !

Après une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et un sourire je l'ouvre. J'y découvre mon insigne ainsi que mon arme de service. Je prends l'insigne, l'accroche à ma ceinture. Je prends l'arme, retire le chargeur et la range dans mon tiroir. Je m'assoie à mon bureau et savoure ce moment. A ce moment, je me sentais intouchable.

Mon aventure à la police criminelle de Boston commence enfin !

_A suivre._


	3. CHAMPAGNE!

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours !

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 (je commence à écrire des chapitres de plus en plus longs, alors heureuses ?)

CHAPTER 3

La journée c'était passée sans encombre, aucune affaire à se mettre sous les dents. J'aurai aimé, mais apparemment personne n'avait décidé d'égorger quelqu'un dans sa cave aujourd'hui, ni même une femme un peu trop jalouse qui aurait décidé de tuer la maitresse de son mari. _Oui, j'avais les crocs._ Du coup, j'ai passé toute la journée à discuter avec ma nouvelle équipe. Jane m'avait même présenté sa mère au déjeuner, une femme adorable. J'avais aussi fait la rencontre de Stanley. _Quel vieil homme infâme, argh !_

Il était 19h quand je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Frost était parti en belle compagnie et Korsak avait prétexté que ses chiens avaient fait le diner. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !_

\- Jane, je rentre, c'était un plaisir cette journée avec vous tous.

\- Attends ! Généralement en fin de journée on va boire un verre avec Maura, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Euh, je…

Au même moment, la légiste fait son apparition.

\- Je suis prête Jane ! _(Me regardant)_ Ah Sasha, vous êtes encore là ? Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? – me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Euh, et bien je…

\- _(Jane)_ La majorité l'emporte, laissez-moi vous payer une bière.

\- Vous arrivez toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

\- Soyez la seule femme dans un poste de police remplie de testostérone et vous y arriverez aussi.

Un sourire vient égayer mon visage. Sans avoir vraiment le choix, je prends mon badge ainsi que mon arme, enfile ma veste, et les suis. Nous nous rendons dans un bar, pas loin du poste, « The Dirty Robber ». Une fois installées, nous discutons. Bières pour Jane et moi, verre de vin rouge pour _elle_.

Maura me pose beaucoup de questions, par rapport à mon passé, ma vie privée. Je suis un peu gênée, mais je lui réponds. D'ailleurs, Jane la réprimande à plusieurs reprises, mais rien n'y fait.

\- Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme au lycée, j'ai décidé d'aider ma mère en faisant quelque petit jobs, par-ci par-là, pour payer les factures. Ça a duré pas mal d'années. Il m'arrive de regretter de ne pas avoir été à la l'université, mais on aurait dû revendre notre appartement pour payer ne serait-ce qu'une année. Et la police a toujours était un rêve pour moi... A 24 ans, j'ai passé le concours, et j'ai été admise en école. J'ai « flotté » de service en service, et i ans j'ai été rattachée à la brigade des stups. J'ai 32 ans aujourd'hui, et ma véritable vie de flic commence maintenant.

\- _(Maura)_ Mais avez fait un travail énorme concernant ces cinquantaines de cartels, vous avez un parcours sans faute.

\- C'est sûr, mais je ne voulais pas rester toute ma vie dans ce service, il y a un moment où on doit gravir les échelons, pour se prouver à nous, mais aussi aux autres, qu'on est capable de faire de grandes choses – dis-je en souriant.

\- _(_Jane_)_ Bon Maura, tu la soule plus que sa propre bière !

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser ?! Vous avez discuté toute la journée pendant que j'étais occupée au sous-sol.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jane, ça ne me dérange pas de parler de ma vie.

_Mensonge. Baffe._

\- _(Maura)_ Et tes parents, ils vivent à Boston aussi ?

_Corde sensible. Panique._

\- Ma mère vivait à Boston, mais il y a … 6 mois à peu près… elle est morte d'un cancer du pancréas…

_Ça fait mal. Très mal. _

\- _(Maura, mal à l'aise) _Je, je suis désolée, je…

Pour la première fois de la soirée, je voyais Maura décontenancée. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Jane me regardait avec une mine désolée. Elle sait que le regard peut en dire plus à ce moment-là que certains mots. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Maura, elle, ne sait plus quoi dire, alors elle prend mon autre main dans la sienne. Je la regarde, surprise. Elle me chuchote un « désolée », que je peine à entendre. Et nous restons comme ça, main dans la main. Elles savent que c'est dur pour moi, elles le voient dans mes yeux. Je retiens mes larmes avec difficulté. Je décide alors de parler de mon père. Il n'y a presque rien à dire. **_Appart peut-être que je ne suis pas sa seule fille. _**

\- Et concernant mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ma vie est un véritable mystère !

\- _(Maura)_ Tu ne veux pas le connaitre ?

\- Non, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Je veux dire… je sais qui c'est, et ça me suffit. Tout ça c'est du passé, maintenant je veux me consacrer entièrement à ma carrière dans la brigade criminelle de Boston, à vos côtés, - dis-je en souriant.

\- _(Jane)_ On trinque ! A Sasha, et à la grande carrière qui l'attend !

Nous faisons s'entrechoquer nos verres et buvons. Cet instant un peu douloureux de la soirée est rapidement suivi de rires et de bonne humeur, en parlant de tout et rien. Je commence à connaitre mes nouveaux partenaires, à les cerner. Je reste bouche-bée à chaque fois que la légiste étale sa science et sa culture. Elle me fascine. Jane, elle, fait des têtes du genre **_Maura, épargnes nous ta science quand on ne se trouve pas au travail !_**

Elles me font rire, elles sont vraiment très proches et ça se voit. Elles pourraient mourir l'une pour l'autre. _J'aimerai qu'elle sache que je pourrai mourir aussi elle. _Je panique en pensant à lui annoncer un jour que je suis sa demi-sœur. _Comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Et si elle le prenait mal ?_

\- Sasha, ça va ? – me demande Jane sur un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, à ce que ma nouvelle vie me réserve… et si on commandait du champagne ?

Ouais, une nouvelle vie m'attend désormais. J'ai peut-être perdu celle qui m'a mise au monde, mais je vais la continuer avec_ celle qui me maintient en vie._

**_A suivre._**


	4. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Merci à toutes, pour une première fanfiction je m'en sors plutôt bien grâce à vous, alors merci merci merci! **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Faites péter les reviews! &amp; n'oubliez pas : ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Biiiiiiiiiiip. Biiiiiiiiiiip.**

A ce moment précis, je détestais mon réveil. Après la belle soirée d'hier, il était l'heure de se remettre au travail. Une bonne douche – qui ne m'aura pas vraiment réveillée – et rien de tel qu'un bon café corsé. Pendant que je buvais mon délicieux breuvage matinal, je repensais à la soirée d'hier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussie à m'intégrer, même s'il ne s'agit que du premier jour. Jane m'avait parlé de sa famille. Elle m'avait dit comme quoi son père était parti avec la petite amie de son frère, Tommy, mais que celui-ci avait un enfant avec cette même personne – « blonde écervelée » comme l'avait appelé Jane. C'est un résumé bien entendu, mais en gros c'est ça.

Maura, elle, c'est différent. Elle a été adopté par des parents « fortunés » mais qui ne s'occupaient pas vraiment d'elle. Depuis, elle avait retrouvé sa mère biologique. _Et son père biologique aussi, naturellement._ Au moment de parler de Patrick Doyle, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être gênée, angoissée… _Si elle savait…_

7h45. Le temps passe tellement vite le matin, c'est fou non ? Je prends mes clefs de voiture, mon arme, ma plaque. Il est temps que j'aille retrouver mes collègues._ Et Maura._

* * *

Huit heures pile, j'entrai dans nos bureaux.

\- Hey Sasha.

\- Salut Jane. Pas trop dur le réveil ?

\- J'aurai pu vider mon chargeur dessus sans alerter mes voisins ? Je l'aurai fait.

_\- (Après avoir ri à sa bêtise)_ Où sont Korsak et Frost ?

\- Ils sont en vacances ! Pas d'hommes avec nous pendant 3 semaines, le pied.

J'adore ses petits moments de plaisanterie, je comprends pourquoi Korsak et Frost l'aiment tant : elle est une source de bonne humeur. Maura nous rejoins quelques minutes après, habillée comme si elle allait faire partie d'un défilé.

\- Bonjour Sasha – me dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Salut Maura.

Pas le temps d'en dire plus que le téléphone de Jane retentissait déjà.

\- Rizzoli ? … Bien, on arrive. _(Après avoir raccroché)_ On a un meurtre.

Arme chargée à la hanche, insigne à la ceinture, et nous partons. Ma première affaire, enfin !

* * *

A peine arrivée, je reconnais déjà cet endroit. Copley Square.

\- Une personne a été tuée ici ?

\- Oui Sasha, pourquoi ?

\- Je venais souvent ici avec ma mère, ça m'étonne. Ce parc est ouvert à tout le monde et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Soit le meurtrier aime prendre des risques, soit il aime exposer ses œuvres au grand public.

Jane me regarde en souriant, avant de me sortir :

\- Tu résonnes déjà comme un vrai flic, _la bleue._

\- A peine un jour et déjà un surnom ? dis-je surprise.

Je m'arrête de marcher, Jane continue en souriant. Maura passe à côté de moi, tenant son kit de légiste dans la main gauche.

_\- (Maura) _Dans certains milieux professionnels, un bleu est un débutant, une jeune recrue sans expérience – me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci pour ton soutien moral Maura ! - dis-je, faussement vexée.

\- Venant de Jane, je dirais que c'est plus un surnom affectif.

Je la regarde avancer, dépitée. _La bleue ? J'vais leur montrer ce que je peux faire._ Je les rejoins, quelques instants plus tard.

Nous arrivons à un banc, que je ne connais que trop bien. Ce banc, où nous allions chaque dimanche avec ma mère, pour discuter, parler de notre semaine je parlais de mon travail, elle me parlait de sa santé, de ses rendez-vous chez le cancérologue, de son état qui se dégradait…

Je chasse ces souvenirs de ma mémoire pour me concentrer sur notre victime. Un homme entre 40 et 45 ans, la gorge tranchée, assis sur le banc avec un journal entre les mains.

\- Le journal date d'aujourd'hui. Ça doit faire quoi, 2 heures qu'il est mort ? dis-je, au grand damne de la légiste.

_\- (Maura)_ Pas de conclusions trop hâtives, je le saurai après l'autopsie.

_\- (Jane)_ Sasha, prends quelques photos et mets les preuves dans les sacs. Je vais interroger la personne qui la trouvé.

Jane part interroger notre témoin et moi je m'attèle à mon travail. Je prends des photos sous tous les angles – vaut mieux trop que pas assez. Je remarque qu'il a un espèce de tatouage sur les côtés de chacun de ses doigts : « Truth Will Never Die ». Ce n'est pas du travail de pro... ou si ça l'est, il faut aller le l'arrêter ! Les lettres sont déformées, il a dû être fait il y a moins d'un jour.

Je fouille ses poches. Pas de portefeuille, donc pas de moyen de l'identifier. Après avoir fouillé ses poches de pantalon, je fouille son manteau.

_\- (Maura)_ C'est un manteau sur mesure, ça vaut une fortune.

\- Donc il doit certainement vivre dans une situation aisée.

Maura me regarde attentivement.

\- Alors, quel effet ça fait ?

\- Quel effet ça fait quoi ? – moi, ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est ta première enquête à la criminelle.

\- Ah, cet effet là… c'est assez excitant, mais … je ne sais pas comment le décrire ce sentiment… je ne veux que la justice, on trouvera l'ordure qui a fait ça. – dis-je déterminée.

\- Bonne réponse Sherlock !

Après cette brève coupure et un sourire partagé, je continue ma fouille.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Maura s'approche. J'en sors une photo. Celle d'une petite fille, âgée d'à peine 5 ans. Je commence à pâlir. Maura s'en aperçoit.

\- Sasha, ça ne va pas ?

\- Je sais qui est cette petite fille…

\- Qui est-ce ? – me demande-t-elle, inquiète ?

\- … C'est moi …

Elle reste sans voix. Nous regardons la photo, et machinalement je la retourne. _Je n'aurai pas du. _Un message était inscrit au dos : Sasha Ayrton, je vous tuerai. Dans 5…4…3…2…

Je réagis au quart de tour.

\- C'EST UNE BOMBE ! TOUS A COUVERT !

Tout le monde commence à prendre peur et à aller se réfugier. J'entends Jane crier le nom de Maura, mais avec ses talons hauts elle n'arrivera jamais à temps. Ni une ni deux, je mets la photo que je tenais dans les mains de Maura, et la porte sur mon épaule droite comme je le peux. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais elle me remerciera plus tard. _Désolée sœurette. _

Je cours le plus vite possible, mais au bout d'une quinzaine de mètres, la bombe explose, son souffle nous projetant. Juste le temps de protéger Maura, en me mettant sur elle, face contre terre. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est la voix de Jane, criant mon prénom à plein poumons. Juste avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience…

_**A SUIVRE.**_


	5. Si c'est tous les jours comme ça

**Bon finalement j'ai terminé le chapitre aujourd'hui, alors je le poste pour celles qui seraient des couche-tard (comme moi)**

**Faites péter les reviews, et n'oubliez pas : ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5**

J'ai mal. Je suis allongée sur mon dos et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. _Pourquoi j'ai autant mal à la tête ?!_ J'entends des gens hurler. J'espère que cette _foutue_ bombe n'a pas blessé d'autres personnes. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ma vision est trouble, je ne vois quasiment rien … je ne vois que quelques formes qui se déplacent, qui courent, affolées… J'ai mal, je referme mes yeux. J'essaie de me concentrer pour me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Maura !_ Je me souviens, le souffle de l'explosion nous avait projetée et j'avais réussie à la couvrir … j'espère qu'elle n'a rien !

Je rouvre mes yeux et tourne ma tête. Elle est là, à ma droite. J'essaie de bouger pour m'approcher d'elle, mais c'est dur. Je bouge mon bras pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

\- Mau… Maura…

Je secoue sa main, je sens qu'elle commence à bouger et à s'approcher de moi.

\- Maura…

_Je suis flic et je n'arrive même pas à protéger ma propre sœur. _

Elle se réveille avec beaucoup de mal, mais je sens qu'elle commence à s'affoler. Je sens son regard sur moi. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi.

\- Sasha, ça va ?!

Je lève mes mains vers ce que je pense être son visage au-dessus de moi. Je sens un liquide chaud sur le côté droit, vers sa tempe. _Du sang._

\- Je peux attendre, tu saignes à la tempe …

A ce moment, Jane arrive en courant.

\- Maura ! – dit-elle, inquiète.

\- Ça va Jane, je vais bien.

_\- (Jane) _Sasha, les secours arrivent dans cinq minutes !

\- Ma tête me fait horriblement mal, et je ne vois quasiment rien.

_\- (Jane)_ Tu peux te lever ?

\- Je crois…

Avec leur aide, je me lève, mais je suis prise de forts vertiges et je n'ai plus du tout de force dans mes jambes.

_\- (Maura) _On va t'aider, accroches-toi à nous.

\- Je… peux pas…

_\- (Maura)_ Sasha ? SASHA !

Mes jambes me lâchent… j'entends Maura crier mon prénom, affolée et tentant de me retenir, avant de m'effondrer au sol.

* * *

Un « bip » me réveille. Instinctivement, j'ouvre les yeux. Ma vue s'est améliorée, j'arrive maintenant à distinguer du blanc avec… _du blanc. Du blanc partout. Où suis-je ? _

\- Sasha ?

Je sens une main prendre la mienne.

\- Maura, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quand nous t'avons aidé à te relever avec Jane, tu as puisé dans tes dernières forces. Tes jambes ont lâché et tu t'es évanouie.

\- Oui, je me souviens maintenant…

Un blanc s'installe. Je décide de le casser.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, j'avais juste une légère commotion. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir protégé. – me dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- C'est mon devoir. Cette … **bombe**… m'était destinée, je ne sais pas par qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais je me devais de te protéger, tu n'étais pas la cible. Et je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il **t**'arrive quelque chose.

_Oops._

\- Euh, qu'il arrive quelque chose à toi, ou à Jane, bien entendu.

_Malaise. Baffe. _Elle sert ma main dans la sienne.

\- Et ta vue ?

\- Je distingue les formes, mais c'est toujours trouble.

\- Au vu de ton traumatisme, il se pourrait que cela dur quelques jours.

\- QUOI ?!

J'avais bondi de mon lit et même fait peur à Maura.

\- L'explosion a été très violente. Ta tête a heurté le sol violemment. Il est courant qu'après ce genre de traumatisme il y ai une légère perte de la vue.

\- Je vais retrouver le fumier qui a voulu me tuer ! – dis-je, presque en hurlant.

J'étais en rage contre cette personne. Mais les caresses de Maura avec son pouce faisant des cercles sur ma main m'apaisaient. Son regard était inquiet, alors après avoir respiré profondément, je la regarde et lui fait un sourire pour la remercier.

\- Le lieutenant Cavanaugh t'a mis sous protection rapprochée.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais j'en ai pas besoin, je peux me protéger moi-même. La preuve avec cette bombe, je ne saurai pas me protéger je serai probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je sais, je lui en ai parlé et…

\- Comment le sais-tu ?- demandais-je, troublée.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Jane, le même caractère, les mêmes façons de penser…

Je reste sans voix. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'avait analysé aussi vite. Elle reprend.

\- Alors, en tant que médecin et au vu de ton état physique et moral, je lui ai dit que tu viendrais vivre chez moi quelque temps.

\- Mais…

\- Et que cela te plaise ou non, tu n'as pas le choix. Ton niveau de cécité ne te permet pas de vivre seule.

\- Merci Maura, mais la seule chose que je fais chez moi c'est manger et dormir. J'arriverai à faire la différence entre un oreiller et une bouteille de Ketchup.

L'humour. Ça peut nous sauver. _Parfois. _

\- Il s'agit d'un ordre direct Détective Ayrton, désolée.- me dit-elle faussement avec un sourire en coin que je perçois à peine, comme pour me signifier qu'elle a gagné.

Au moment de répondre, le médecin fait irruption dans la chambre. Il m'ausculte, vérifie que tout va bien, et m'informe que je peux sortir. Mais je dois économiser mes forces pendant au moins 2 jours.

_C'est le pompon ! Non seulement je vais devoir rester immobile pendant 2 jours je vais vivre chez Maura qui ne sait pas que je suis sa demi-sœur, et pour coroner le tout on a voulu me tuer avec une bombe. Ça promet, vivement demain !_

_**A suivre.**_


	6. Bon, où se trouve le café ?

**CHAPTER 6**

\- Merci Maura.

Elle me répond par un sourire et une caresse amicale dans le dos. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver devant chez elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de rester ébahi face à sa magnifique maison.

\- C'est normal d'aider une collègue.

_Ouch ! Ça fait mal. Collègue. Peut-être que je devrais profiter de ces quelques jours chez elle pour lui parler, lui dire qui je suis réellement. _Maura ferme la voiture à clefs et m'arrache mon sac où j'avais mis quelques affaires pour me changer durant ces quelques jours.

\- Laisse-moi porter ton sac, tu es encore fragile.

Je ne riposte même pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Et ce foutue bandage à la tête me gêne !

\- Combien de temps je dois garder ce … truc sur la tête ? – lui demandais-je, exaspérée.

\- Demain matin je te l'enlève.

\- YOUPI ! – criais-je, ironiquement.

Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de la faire sourire. J'aime beaucoup la voir sourire.

Nous entrons dans sa maison. Au moment où j'allais franchir le seuil de sa porte, j'entends comme un bruit d'appareil photo, qui se répète. Instinctivement, je me retourne et place ma main droite sur mon arme.

\- Maura, t'as entendu ?

_\- (S'approchant de moi) Entendre quoi ?_

\- J'ai entendu, comme un appareil photo.

\- Ah ça, c'est surement mon voisin. C'est un artiste peintre, il prend souvent ses œuvres en photos pour les poster sur internet.

Elle sent que je commence à avoir peur. Elle met sa main sur mon bras, comme pour me dire que je ne craignais rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Viens, rentre.

Nous entrons donc chez elle.

\- J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, chaque bruit me parait suspect et me rend parano…

\- La peur est une émotion forte et intense éprouvée en présence d'une menace réelle. Elle origine d'un système qui détecte les dangers et produit des réponses qui augmentent nos chances de survie face à cette situation dangereuse. Autrement dit, elle met en fonction une séquence comportementale défensive.

\- Trop compliqué pour moi Maura, désolée…

_\- (Me prenant par les épaules)_ Sasha, la peur te fais surréagir. Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur.

_\- Heinhein… - dis-je, peu convaincue._

Nous étions à présent dans sa cuisine.

\- T'as… une chouette maison. Et c'est peu dire.

\- Merci. - dit-elle en me servant un verre d'eau.

Au moment de nous installer devant la télé pour décompresser de cette journée _merdique_, la sonnette retentit. Je me lève et dégaine mon arme, face à la porte. Une voix féminine se fait entendre.

\- Sasha, c'est Jane.

Mon cœur ralenti. Je range mon arme et souffle un bon coup. Maura se lève et ouvre la porte.

\- Comment vous allez ?demande-t-elle en prenant Maura dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, je vais bien.- répond-elle dans un sourire réconfortant.

\- Et toi Sasha ? – me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, je pète la forme. Ma vue est trouble, j'ai un bandage sur la tête qui me fait ressembler à Monsieur Patate, je dois rester au calme, ce que je déteste et j'ai un psychopathe sur le dos qui a essayé de me tuer. - dis-je ironiquement, leur arrachant un sourire. Mais appart ça, je crois que ça va !

_\- (Jane) _Au pire, si la police ne te plait plus, tu peux toujours te recycler en tant que comique.

\- J'y ai pensé au moment où le bombe a explosé figure-toi !

Nous rions ensemble. Certes, il s'agit plus d'un rire nerveux pour ma part que d'un véritable « rire », mais ça fait un bien fou.

Un léger silence s'installe. Mais le sérieux de Jane le brise.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait vouloir te tuer ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, Jane … dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

\- Nous avons analysé chaque indice, à la recherche d'une trace ADN ou d'une empreinte. Le labo n'a rien trouvé.

Je réfléchis…. _LA PHOTO ! _

\- Maura, tu te souviens, au moment où je t'ai porté pour nous écarter de la bombe, je t'avais mis quelque chose dans les mains. Tu l'as toujours ?

\- Oui ! Je l'avais mis dans la poche de mon manteau, et dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de te le donner Jane. – dit-elle, d'un air désolée.

\- Apporte-moi-la s'il te plaît. Il faut que je la regarde de plus près.

Maura court chercher la photo. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard et me la tend. Je la regarde attentivement, les mains tremblantes. Je l'effleure de mes doigts et des images reviennent. L'explosion. La panique. Mais avec ma vue défaillante, je ne voyais presque rien.

\- J'oubliais. Je ne peux pas la regarder puisque je ne vois presque rien.- dis-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

_\- (Maura)_ Va prendre un bain Sasha, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Il est prouvé scientifiquement qu'un bain chaud soulage du stress et contribue à la récupération physique.

_\- (Jane)_ Maura a raison, vas-y, ça peut pas te faire de mal.

Je les regarde tour à tour. Je suis stupéfaite de voir à quel point ces femmes sont attentionnées envers moi.

\- Vous savez que ça ne fait que deux jours que l'on se connait et que je vous trouve géniales ?

_\- (Maura) _Ca fait exactement 40 heures et 58 minutes.

Machinalement, Jane et moi la regardons, sourire en coin. Elle se sent gênée.

\- Quoi ? J'aime lorsque les choses sont précises_ – dit-elle en mangeant un raisin._

Nous nous regardons avec Jane et rions._ Maura est vraiment unique en son genre. Ma sœur est vraiment géniale._

* * *

Il est vrai que ce bain m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je me suis même assoupie un instant et j'ai l'impression que ma vue s'est « légèrement » améliorée.

\- Alors ce bain ? – me demande Jane.

\- Vous aviez raison, ça fait un bien fou ! Je me sens mieux.

_\- (Maura)_ Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle.

_\- (Jane)_ Et si on mangeait ?

\- Voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !

\- J'ai du quinoa si vous voulez ? – dit Maura en souriant.

\- Du quino-quoi ? demandais-je.

_\- (Jane)_ Hors de question Mau', et si on commandait une pizza ?

\- Moi, ça me va.

Jane lève les mains en l'air et lâche un énorme « YES » en signe de victoire. Les heures passent, nous mangeons, nous parlons de l'affaire.

\- Jane, il faut que je vienne travailler demain, j'en ai besoin… si je reste ici je vais vraiment finir par péter un câble…

_\- (Maura)_ Ce n'est pas prudent Sasha, ton traumatisme …

\- Ce n'est pas non plus très prudent de rester ici, seule. Je préfère être dans les bureaux à vos côtés et coincer _cette enflure qui a voulu me tuer !_

Jane me comprend, je le vois dans ses yeux.

\- Nous verrons suivant ton état demain. Mais il faut que tu en discutes avec le Lieutenant Cavanaugh.

\- Entendu.

_\- (Maura)_ Bon, et si nous allions nous coucher ? Jane, tu peux rester.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Allez vous coucher, je prends ton canapé, je ne vais pas dormir. J'y arriverai pas de toute façon.

\- Il est recommandé de dormir au minimum quatre heures par nuits pour éviter tout risque d'infarctus.

\- C'est recommandé pour les gens qui n'ont pas de meurtrier aux trousses. Hors, c'est mon cas, donc je ne dormirai pas. Du moment qu'il y a du café, c'est bon.

Maura me regarde, inquiète. Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras. _Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.- lui dis-je avec le plus de sincérité possible, les yeux dans les yeux.

_\- (Jane)_ Allons-y Mau', la journée a été longue et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as été blessé.

\- Bon, très bien…

\- Bonne nuit les filles.- dis-je dans un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit – répondirent-elles en même temps.

Une fois parties, je vérifie que les volets soient bien fermés, que les fenêtres le soient également. Je m'installe sur le canapé, vérifie que mon arme soit chargée.

_**Bon, où se trouve le café ? **_

_**A SUIVRE.**_


	7. Un coin de lumière dans l'obscurité

**CHAPTER 7**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je m'étais endormi ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus… Je suis allongée sur le canapé, une couverture sur moi. Je regarde mon portable ; 5h47. _Pas étonnant que je sois fatiguée !_

Je regarde autour de moi. J'aperçois Jane dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama, buvant un café.

\- Jane ?

Elle sursaute. Apparemment, elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que j'étais réveillée.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée ! Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà debout, à une heure pareille ?

\- Je voulais voir si tout allait bien, et j'ai vu que tu dormais. Alors je t'ai mi une couverture.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormi, je devais vraiment être fatiguée. Merci pour la couverture.

\- Tu veux un thé ? Maura en a si tu veux, au goût des Pandas !

\- Des pandas ?

Je la regarde, sans comprendre.

\- En gros, c'est fait dans de la crotte de Panda.

\- Urgh ! – dis-je avec dégout. Un café ça ira je crois !

Elle se lève et me le prépare pendant que je m'assois à la table.

\- Maura dort encore ?

\- Ouais, la journée d'hier a été … éprouvante.

\- Ça c'est sûr.

\- Je voulais te remercier de l'avoir protégé.- me dit-elle sincèrement.

\- C'est mon devoir Jane. Dans ce métier, le danger est partout. Si je voulais un travail sans risques, je ne serai pas là.- dis-je en souriant. Et maintenant, je suis là, j'y reste. J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver jusqu'ici, et ce n'est pas un psychopathe qui va me faire renoncer.

\- J'étais en train de penser à un truc – dit-elle en me donnant mon café.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Est-ce que, par hasard, ta mère ou ton père pourraient avoir des ennemis ?

_Houla, qu'est-ce que je réponds !_

\- Aucune chance que ma mère se soit fait des ennemis. Et pour mon père… je n'en sais rien.

_Mensonge, encore._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

\- Pas grand-chose appart son nom. Je sais juste qu'il est en prison.

\- En prison ? – me demande-t-elle, choquée.

\- Oui, c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit.

_J'ai peur. D'un côté je pense que si je lui dis qui il est, je serai soulagée. Mais d'un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Maura…_

\- Ecoute Jane… ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas se savoir, c'est clair ?

\- Euh, oui, vas-y, dis-moi. – dit-elle surprise.

\- Je… suis la fille de Patrick Doyle…

Jane ne parle pas. Elle est choquée. Elle me regarde quelques secondes.

\- Ça veut dire que… tu es…

\- La demi-sœur de Maura.

_Boum. Ça, c'est fait._

\- Elle ne le sait pas. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire.

\- Mais, comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Quand j'avais 15 ans, ma mère m'a dit qui était mon vrai père, le pire criminelle de Boston, figure de la pègre irlandaise…

Jane en reste bouche-bée. Je continue donc mon monologue.

\- J'ai su que Maura était ma demi-sœur grâce à l'article dans le journal.- dis-je en prenant mon portefeuille et en sortant l'article.

\- Tu as toujours cet article sur toi ?

\- Toujours.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance…

\- Jane, promets-moi de ne rien lui dire.

_\- Ne rien dire à qui ?_

_Oops. Maura._

\- Oh euh, ne rien te dire à propos de … ton thé des Pandas.

_Ouf, bien rattrapé._

\- C'est un très bon thé, tu devrais gouter.

\- Merci, mais… non merci. – dis-je en buvant mon café.

\- Et ta vue, ça va ? Tu ressens un léger mieux ?

\- Ça va mieux oui.

_\- (Jane)_ Tu te sens assez bien pour venir travailler ?

\- Oui, je ne me vois pas rester ici Jane.

La matinée – ou plutôt la fin de la nuit – se termina dans la bonne humeur. J'étais toujours choquée d'avoir fait cette révélation à Jane, mais elle semblait l'avoir bien pris.

_En espérant que Maura le prenne aussi bien._

_\- (Jane)_ Bon, allons nous préparer, chères amies !

* * *

Aux alentours de 8h du matin et après un rapide détour chez Boston Joe, nous entrons dans le commissariat, cafés en mains. De nombreux regards se posent sur moi. _Ça n'a pas trainé, tout le commissariat est au courant !_

_\- (Jane)_ Ah, salut Frankie !

\- Bonjour sœurette.

\- Je te présente Sasha, la bleue. – dit-elle en souriant. Et Sasha, voici mon frère, Frankie.

\- Bonjour Sasha.

\- Bonjour – dis-je dans un sourire.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier, si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je suis là.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

_\- (Angela)_ Maura, Sasha, vous allez bien ? – demande-t-elle en arrivant comme une furie.

_\- (Maura)_ Oui ça va Angela, merci de vous inquiéter.

\- Oui nous allons bien, merci.

_\- (Angela) _Dieu soit loué vous n'avez rien ! Cette explosion aurait pu vous tuer.

_\- (Maura)_ C'est vrai, mais grâce au courage et la bravoure de Sasha, nous nous en sommes sorties. – dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Cette phrase me touche. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'une personne a voulu me tuer et la peur refait surface.

_\- (Jane)_ Maman, on a du travail qui nous attend, on parlera plus tard ?

\- Oui allez-y.

Nous arrivons devant les ascenseurs.

_\- (Maura)_ Je vais commencer l'autopsie du corps et envoyer la photo au labo pour voir s'il y a aucune empreinte dessus.

\- Tu m'appelles dès que tu as du nouveau ?

\- Bien sûr.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous séparons.

* * *

Une fois dans les bureaux, c'est avec surprise que nous voyons Korsak et Frost.

_\- (Jane) _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On a appris pour la bombe, alors on a écourté nos vacances.

\- (Frost) On n'aime pas vraiment quand un malade s'en prend à l'un des nôtres.- me lance-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés.

Après nous être installés, nous commençons à noter sur le tableau tous les indices que nous avions trouvés ainsi que chaque photo de la scène de crime.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un point de départ.

_\- (Jane)_ Le mieux se serait que Maura puisse identifier notre corps.

\- Pendant que je prenais les photos, j'ai examiné chaque partie de son visage. Je ne connais pas cette personne. Mais, ce qui m'a frappé, c'est son tatouage, là, sur chacun de ses doigts. – dis-je en pointant la photo. Ce n'est pas du travail de pro, et il datait de quelques heures seulement.

_\- (Jane)_ Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ces rougeurs commencent à s'atténuer après au moins deux jours, et la peau était encore brillante au moment de prendre la photo.

_\- (Frost)_ Intéressant, et tu sais ça parce que … ?

\- J'ai moi-même un tatouage.

_\- (Frost &amp; Korsak)_ Où ça ?

\- A un endroit que vous ne verrez jamais. - dis-je en souriant et en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

_\- (Frost)_ Dis-nous au moins ce que c'est ?

_\- (Esquivant la question)_ Le tatouage signifie…

Un blanc. Je commence à comprendre. La photo, le banc, le parc de Copley Square. Chaque élément m'état destiné. Et le tatouage aussi.

**« La vérité ne mourra jamais. » **

La personne qui a voulu me tuer, hier, sait que je suis la fille de Patrick Doyle.

_**Alors, elle sait aussi que Maura est ma demi-sœur !**_

**A suivre…**


	8. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont les bienvenues ! **

**CHAPTER 8**

\- Sasha, ça va ? demande Jane, inquiète.

\- Jane, je crois savoir qui veut me tuer. C'est l'un des ennemis de mon père.

_\- (Korsak)_ Vraiment ?

_\- (Frost)_ Et… c'est qui ton père ?

\- … _Patrick Doyle._

Je les regarde. Ils sont choqués. _Et voilà, à présent tout le monde sait qui est mon géniteur ! Pour un secret, ça l'est pu tellement là._

_\- (Korsak)_ Ça veut dire que Maura est ta demi-sœur !

\- Oui, mais elle ne le sait pas, alors je vous demande de ne rien lui dire !

Korsak et Frost acquiescent, mais reste néanmoins choqués.

\- Ecoutez-moi. Le tatouage signifie « la vérité ne mourra jamais ». Mais ce n'est pas tout, le lieu qu'il a choisi pour déposer le corps n'est pas anodin, il l'a déposé sur le banc où nous allions avec ma mère ! Le parc, le banc, le tatouage, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Tout me vise ! Cette personne sait que je suis la fille de Doyle.

_\- (Jane)_ Attends un peu. Si cette personne le sait, ça veut dire qu'elle sait également que tu es la sœur de Maura.

On se regarde, on panique.

\- Elle est en danger aussi !

Pas le temps d'attendre, nous courrons jusqu'aux escaliers.

* * *

Nous arrivons dans la salle d'autopsie, essoufflées.

\- MAURA !

Elle n'est pas dans la salle d'autopsie. Je commence à paniquer mais j'entends des bruits de pas provenant de son bureau. Je tourne la tête et la vois, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi je suis à sa recherche.

\- Pourquoi hurler aussi fort ? J'étais dans mon bureau.

\- Maura, écoutes-moi attentivement, tu es en danger.

\- QUOI ? Mais, pourquoi ?

_\- (Regardant Jane)_ Est-ce que tu peux … ?

\- Je retourne en haut.

J'attends que Jane parte pour avoir une discussion avec _ma sœur. _Je la prends par la main et l'amène dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis en danger ? Qui m'en veut ?

\- Assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît.

Elle est dans l'incompréhension totale. _Bon, il est temps de lui dire, après tout elle est la première concernée._

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

\- Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à te dire que je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

\- Par ta faute ? … Explique-toi Sasha, je suis un peu perdue là !

Je tremble. Elle est assise sur son canapé et moi sur sa table, face à face. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. J'ai peur. Nos regards sont plongés l'un vers l'autre._ Allez, respire, expire, et fonce !_

\- Tu te souviens quand je vous ai dit, à Jane et toi, que je connaissais mon père ?

\- Oui ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que … je ne suis pas la seule fille qu'il ait eue.

\- Donc tu as une sœur ? C'est formidable, tu l'a connait ?

\- Oui… elle a trente-sept ans… elle est médecin légiste… elle travaille à Boston… et elle s'appelle Maura…

Son visage blêmit de seconde en seconde. Elle a compris.

\- Et nous avons le même père… Patrick Doyle…

\- Qu… Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… ? Tu es ma sœur ?

Elle se lève brusquement et fait les cent pas.

\- Demi-sœur en réalité.

\- Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ?! – dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Je suis désolée Maura…

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ma mère. Elle a connu notre père avant qu'il ne commence à être recherché. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais assez pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Elle n'a pas voulu avorter, et … me voilà… j'ai su que tu étais ma sœur grâce à l'article dans le journal – dis-je en lui sortant l'article de mon portefeuille.

\- Wow… tu es ma sœur… je suis un peu choquée là…

\- Maura, si je suis là, c'est aussi pour te dire que celui qui a voulu me tuer est un ennemi de notre père, et qu'il sait que je suis sa fille. S'il a vu cet article dans le journal, alors il sait également que tu es ma sœur.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prend à toi et pas à moi ? Enfin je veux dire … cela fait maintenant des années que les médias ont divulgué mon lien de parenté avec Patrick Doyle. Cette personne aurait pu s'en prendre à moi bien avant si son but était d'atteindre Doyle.

\- Tu es médecin légiste en chef de cet Etat. Tu ne représentes pas une menace pour cette personne. Moi, je suis flic maintenant.

\- Donc, cet homme a dû avoir des problèmes avec la police.

\- Et peut-être même qu'il a fait un séjour en prison. Il ne supporte pas l'autorité. Et je représente désormais cette autorité…

\- Sasha, tu dois accepter une protection rapprochée, c'est trop dangereux pour toi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais faire descendre un policier pour te protéger – dis-je en prenant mon portable dans mes mains.

\- Sasha ? – dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Oui Maura ? – dis-je en relevant la tête de mon portable.

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Elle s'était approché de moi et m'a étouffé dans ses bras. Un peu surprise par sa réaction, je referme quelques secondes après notre étreinte.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal Maura. Je te le jure.

\- Et toi, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

\- Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste Maura…

Et nous restons ainsi plusieurs secondes, profitant de cette étreinte.

\- Allez, retourne au travail et coince ce salopard, _sœurette._ – me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- A vos ordres chef ! – dis-je en essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue.

_Bon, voilà. C'est fou comme on se sent plus léger après avoir annoncé une telle nouvelle !_

* * *

La journée s'était écoulée rapidement. Nous avions beaucoup progressé, nous avions éliminé de nombreux suspects potentiels – ce qui nous avait pris presque toute la journée étant donné la très loooongue liste d'ennemis de Doyle - et pour cause, certains séjournés en prison, d'autres étaient déjà mort… seulement, il restait encore trois suspects potentiels : Rory Graham, Elias Jameson et Stephen O'Railey. Tous trois dealers de cocaïne, ecstasy, héroïne, et j'en passe… ces trois-là avaient empiété sur le réseau de Doyle durant les années quatre-vingt-dix. Ils sont récemment sortis de prison, mais aucune adresse au bataillon.

Maura fait son apparition, mauvaise nouvelle en bouche.

\- Impossible d'identifier le corps, il a subi trop de dommages à cause de l'explosion et il n'y a aucune trace d'ADN. Et il n'y a aucune empreinte sur la photo.

\- Donc nous revoilà à la case départ… - dis-je en soufflant, et en massant mes tempes.

Depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, une horrible migraine me martelait la tête.

\- Ta tête te fait mal ? – demande Maura, inquiète.

\- Une petite migraine, ça va passer.

\- Tu as la vue encore trouble ?

\- Ouais, légèrement…

\- Il faut que tu ailles te reposer si tu ne veux pas rechuter.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'en ai assez d'avoir peur ! Je dois coincer ce fumier !

Un grand silence s'en suit. Toute l'équipe me regarde, tous essayant d'être réconfortant dans leurs regards.

\- Désolée, je… je dois aller aux toilettes… - dis-je en partant le plus vite possible.

_\- (Maura)_ Sasha, attends.

\- Pas maintenant_ sœurette…_

Ce petit mot, ce seul petit mot, aura au moins fait sourire Maura.

* * *

Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et je n'aime pas ce qu'il reflète… une personne effrayé, fatiguée, dévastée par ce qu'il lui arrive… mes beaux cheveux blonds sont vulgairement attachés, les poches sous mes yeux sont creusées, la plaie sur ma lèvre inférieure est légèrement ouverte, le pansement sur le côté gauche de ma tempe est plus rouge que blanc et il ne ressemble plus vraiment à un pansement. _Cet enfoiré va finir par avoir ma peau. _Je repasse de l'eau sur mon visage, comme si cela pouvait effacer les derniers jours de mon visage… Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter comme une gamine de quatre ans.

\- C'est moi, t'inquiète pas…

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Ah, ben c'est réussi alors !

Nous nous regardons à travers le miroir, un sourire sur chacun de nos visages. Il est vrai que nous nous ressemblons, nous avons la même structure faciale, le même nez…

\- Allez, viens, rentrons. Te reposer te feras le plus grand bien – dit-elle en massant mes épaules.

\- Ouais… De toute façon je suis trop crevée pour réfléchir…

\- Angela a déjà préparé le repas, elle nous attend. Elle a pensé qu'un diner entre filles te ferait du bien.

\- Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim !

Nous rions et sortons des toilettes. _Manque plus que quelqu'un nous vois sortir des toilettes ensembles et après ça va jaser dans tout le poste ! _


	9. Mauvaise surprise

**Bonjour à toutes ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions : ENJOY! :)**

**CHAPTER 9**

Le lendemain, retour aux bureaux de la BPD. Je n'avais pratiquement pas fermée l'œil de la nuit, _encore. _Et pourtant le repas d'Angela m'avait _foutu_ sur les rotules, mais j'avais tenu bon. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la cuisine italienne, mais là, ce n'était plus de la cuisine mais de l'art. Nous avions passé une excellente soirée, Angela, Jane, Maura et moi. J'avais réussi à me détendre, un peu. Angela avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien pris le fait que je sois la demi-sœur de Maura. Elle m'avait dit qu'au moins, elle ne serait plus seule et qu'elle aurait un soutien jour après jour. Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps que tout cela s'arrête, que la peur s'estompe et que je puisse enfin dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Le son de cloche de l'ascenseur me réveille et m'informe que nous sommes arrivés dans nos bureaux. Korsak arrive alors en courant vers moi.

\- Sasha, je sais à qui ce corps appartient.

\- Qui ça ?

\- J'ai réexaminé certaines photos que tu as prises avant l'explosion. D'ailleurs, sur aucune on voit correctement son visage – me dit-il, souriant.

\- Oui ba je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des cours pour savoir comment photographier des cadavres ! dis-je ironiquement.

\- Bref, il s'agit de Pete McAlister, un ancien flic, il avait pris sa retraite il y a un six mois.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… dis-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise, abattue. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Nous nous sommes focalisés sur sa main gauche, où il y a le tatouage. Mais nous n'avons que très peu regardé sa main droite. On la voit légèrement sur cette photo. – dit-il en me la montrant.

\- Je rêve ou il lui manque un doigt ?

\- Exactement, son petit doigt est manquant. A l'époque où j'étais à l'école de police il y avait un homme qui n'avait pas de petit doigt, et il se trouve qu'il s'agissait de McAlister.

_\- (Jane)_ Korsak c'est génial, nous avons donc une piste.

_\- (Frost)_ Cependant, cela ne mène à rien. J'ai fait des recherches sur lui, mais il était vraiment solitaire. Il n'avait pas de famille, aucun parent encore en vie. Il était seul…

_\- Merde !_ – dis-je en soufflant et en essayant de me concentrer. Tu as essayé en le reliant à l'un des trois dealers que nous avons trouvé hier ?

\- Je vais essayer mais je doute que l'on trouve quelque chose, j'ai fouillé chaque recoin de sa vie et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé, c'était un homme clean.

\- Clean ? dis-je en riant. Un homme qui se fait tuer sans raison, n'est certainement pas clean, c'est l'une des choses que j'ai appris chez les stups.

Il essaye donc de le relier à l'un de nos dealers, sans succès. Rien ne correspond. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air Jane, je reviens dans dix minutes.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Trop tard, j'étais déjà partie.

* * *

Je marche dans les rues de Boston et je me rends compte que je suis maintenant devant mon appartement. Je décide d'y rentrer et de me faire un café. Mon portable sonne, encore une fois. Et c'est Maura, encore une fois. Je la rappellerai une fois à l'intérieur.

\- J'ouvre la porte, la ferme à double tours. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, et commence à me préparer un café. Cafetière en route, je décide d'appeler Maura.

\- Sasha ! Où es-tu ?

\- Dans mon appartement, désolée de pas avoir prévenue, je…

Je m'arrête. Quelque chose sur ma table basse attire mon attention. Je m'approche et m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une photo. _Bizarre, je n'ai aucune photo chez moi, chaque souvenir est dans ma tête._ Je la prends et la regarde.

\- Sasha, que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis absorbée par cette photo. _Maura et moi, lorsque l'on rentrait chez elle le jour de l'explosion. Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bien entendu. On nous surveille. _

\- Maura, j'ai dans les mains une photo de nous deux devant chez toi qui a été prise le jour de l'explosion. Fais venir l'équipe au plus vite ! Et tu restes sous protection !

Je raccroche et dégaine mon arme. Je fais le tour de chaque pièce. _Cette personne est entrée dans mon appartement, elle y est peut-être encore. _Je fouille chaque recoin, personne. Je retourne dans mon salon, range mon arme à ma hanche et regarde la photo. Je la retourne, mais cette fois-ci rien n'est inscrit. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, peut-être qu'avec l'effet de lumière du soleil, je verrais une inscription. C'est le cas.

_Je suis plus proche de toi que tu ne le crois. Lève ta tête._

_**Ton oncle.**_

Je regarde l'immeuble d'en face. Un homme est à la fenêtre, sniper en main. Un point rouge apparait au milieu de ma poitrine. J'ai juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Au moment de me jeter à couvert sous ma fenêtre un coup de feu retentit, ma fenêtre éclate en morceaux. J'hurle de douleur en sentant les morceaux de verre déchirer mon chemisier. Je me colle dos au mur, dégaine mon arme. Il continue à tirer, brisant chacune de mes fenêtres… Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. _Tu ne m'échapperas pas sale fils de pute !_

Je dévale les escaliers, en ayant au passage refoulé chaque voisin qui tentait de sortir de leurs appartements après avoir entendu les coups de feu. Je sprinte en traversant la rue. _Il me croit toujours dans mon appartement. _J'arrive dans l'immeuble, défonçant chaque porte sur mon passage, plus déterminée que jamais. Arrivée au bon étage, je me dirige directement vers la fenêtre, oubliant de couvrir mes arrières. C'est au moment de tourner ma tête qu'un tir retentit. _En plein dans mon épaule. _Je tire à mon tour, l'atteignant dans son bras gauche. Il hurle, panique, et part en courant. J'entends les sirènes, elles ne sont pas loin. _Elle n'est pas loin. _Mon épaule saigne abondamment. Je descends chaque étage comme je le peux, laissant des trainées de sang sur les murs à force de m'en servir comme soutiens. Une fois arrivée en bas, je remarque que Maura et Jane sont là, se dirigeant vers mon appartement. Je puise dans mes dernières forces pour crier son prénom.

\- MAURAAAA !

Elle se retourne et me voit. Son visage s'affole. Elle appelle Jane et court vers moi. Jane m'ayant vu également, elle prévient Korsak et Frost. Je n'ai presque plus de force, un de mes genoux glisse à terre…

\- Sasha ! Sasha, regardes-moi, restes avec moi !

_\- (Jane)_ Sasha, ô mon dieu, ton épaule !

\- Ne … vous en faites pas pour ça…. Jane, je sais qui veut me tuer …

\- Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, ça peut attendre !

\- Non ! Assez des formulaires et … des traces écrites … la balle est ressortie, Maura tu peux me recoudre ?

_\- (Korsak)_ Elle a raison – dit-il en me soulevant par mon épaule encore valide.

_\- Sœurette ?_ – dis-je avec un petit sourire, avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Bon très bien, allons chez moi.

_\- (Jane)_ Je conduis !

_\- (Maura)_ Tu as des serviettes Jane ? Pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- J'en ai dans le coffre, allez en route avant que les médias s'en mêlent.

Korsak et Frost m'aident à monter dans la voiture, Maura à mes côtés. Je suis allongée, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle prend une serviette et la maintient sur mon épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Désolée petite sœur …

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et nous restons ainsi le temps du trajet.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser … de faire ton travail …

* * *

\- Posez-la sur le canapé.

_\- (Jane)_ Je te ramène ta trousse de secours.

\- Et des serviettes chaudes aussi.

Korsak et Frost me posent sur le canapé, non sans une grimace de douleur de ma part. Jane revient avec tout ce dont Maura a besoin. _Il est l'heure de souffrir…_ Elle déchire mon chemisier.

\- Mon chemisier !

\- Je t'en rachèterai un.

Elle examine l'orifice d'entrée et de sortie de la balle. Korsak et Frost en profite donc pour admirer mon tatouage, en plein sur mon cœur.

\- Arrêtez de regarder mon tatouage et mes seins, merci. – dis-je les yeux fermés.

Les deux se regardent, choqués. Frost, le plus courageux, me demande ce qu'il représente.

\- Il s'agit des initiales de ma mère. Hayley Ayrton.

_\- (Maura)_ Essaie d'éviter de bouger Sasha. Je vais commencer. L'hémorragie s'est bien arrêtée et rien de vital n'a été touché. Par contre je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant. – dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

_**\- Je n'en ai pas besoin… **_

Elle me regarde, amusée.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Tu es bien la fille de Doyle, ça ne fait aucun doute. – dit-elle souriant.

_**A suivre.**_


	10. Always

**MERCI! Vos reviews me font énormement plaisir!**

**Concernant le chapitre d'avant, l'avant dernière réplique de Sasha m'est venue à l'esprit grâce au 2x09, lorsque Doyle entre chez Maura pour se faire soigner après avoir pris une balle. Il dit la même phrase " j'en ai pas besoin" (dans la VF bien sûr)**

**Ce chapitre me plaît beaucoup et j'ai encore une fois pris du plaisir en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

J'étais à présent allongée sur le canapé de Maura, bandage dessus-dessous du bras, maintenant ainsi mon épaule dans une position me permettant de moins ressentir la douleur. Je parle avec Jane, assise à mes côtés, Maura étant au poste essayant de recueillir un ADN sur la photo. Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, la photo, le mot, le sniper…

\- Ce serait ton oncle qui voudrait te tuer ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Jane, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé d'un membre de ma famille vivant ici… je ne savais même pas que j'avais un oncle !

\- Pourquoi te l'aurait-elle cacher ?

Je réfléchis, n'y voyant qu'une seule réponse.

\- Pour me protéger. Ma mère et moi, nous étions les deux seules à savoir qui était mon véritable père… Je ne vois que cette explication Jane. Peut-être que ma mère lui en avait parlé, et cela ne lui a pas plu…

Je souffle. _C'est vrai, pourquoi ma mère m'aurait-elle cachée l'existence d'un frère à elle si ce n'était pas pour me protéger ?_

Nous entendons des bruits de clefs, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur une Maura arborant un très large sourire.

\- C'est le fait de voir ta sœur ayant reçu une balle dans l'épaule qui te fait tant sourire ? – dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Nous avons enfin une bonne nouvelle !

\- On n'est pas en train de jouer au « qui est-ce ? » alors accouche s'il te plait ! – dis-je pressée de savoir la nouvelle.

\- Nous avons trouvé une empreinte sur la photo ! – dit-elle tout sourire, sans pour autant poursuivre.

\- Maura, quand je dis « accouches », c'est accouches ! C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Peter Lane. Il a un casier judiciaire pour coups et blessures sur une femme enceinte avec tentative d'assassinat envers son enfant. – dit-elle dégoutée en lisant le rapport. Il est resté une trentaine d'années en prison.

\- En quelle année c'était ? dis-je, respirant à peine, Jane me regardant et sachant pourquoi je pose la question.

\- En 1982 – répond-elle, comprenant enfin de qui il s'agissait.

Je n'ose même pas relever, c'est tellement évident maintenant… C'était il y a 32 ans en arrière… Je ressens soudainement un profond sentiment de rage, avec une seule envie : tuer ce fumier…

Je me lève du canapé, mais Jane tente de m'en empêcher.

\- Sasha, je sais ce que tu ressens et ce que tu comptes faire, mais calme toi !

\- Ce salaud a tabassé ma mère juste à cause de moi, parce qu'il savait que j'aurai les gênes de Doyle ! Il ne mérite pas une seule respiration de plus dans ce monde, je vais le tuer, pousses-toi Jane ! – dis-je, au bord des larmes, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans mon épaule.

_\- (Maura)_ Sasha, attention à tes sutures, recouches toi s'il te plait !

\- Maura a raison. Sasha, réfléchis, il n'attend que ça, que tu ailles chez lui, que tu baisses ta garde pour qu'il puisse te tuer !

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ma mère ne m'en a jamais parler ? J'aurai pu la protéger, le faire enfermer toute sa vie en taule… - dis-je, laissant les larmes s'évader sur mes joues.

_\- (Maura)_ Sasha, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, elle a fait ça parce qu'elle t'aimait, parce que peu importe qui aurait pu être ton père, tu étais avant tout son enfant à elle, **sa** petite fille.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues. Et si elles avaient raison ? Je ne peux pas y aller sans un plan, au cas où cela tournerait mal.

\- Jane ?

\- Oui, toute l'équipe sera là, t'en fais pas. Soit il repartira menottes aux poignets, sois les pieds devant. – me dit-elle, dans un sourire réconfortant.

\- Merci… soufflais-je, me laissant presque tomber sur le canapé, à bout de force.

_\- (Maura) _Repose-toi, tu en a vraiment besoin. Jane et moi, nous allons monter la garde, essaie de dormir.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- Certaines – répondirent-elles en même temps.

_\- (Maura)_ Nous te réveillerons s'il y a du nouveau. – dit-elle en mettant une couverture sur moi.

Ce fût la dernière phrase que j'ai entendu, Morphée n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition.

* * *

Je me réveille, quelques heures plus tard. Dormir est le meilleur remède. J'entends Jane et Maura discuter dans la cuisine.

\- Elle est si paisible quand elle dort… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette personne voudrait la tuer. Ça me tue de la savoir en danger.

\- C'est normal Maura, c'est ta sœur. Elle a ton sang dans les veines, et malheureusement pour vous, c'est celui de Doyle. Pour l'instant la seule chose que l'on puisse faire pour elle, c'est la protéger, et te protéger en même temps.

\- Ça ne sert à rien pour moi, comparé à elle je n'ai rien du tout, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger et qui me suis pris une balle.

\- Tu oublies peut-être l'explosion ? Elle n'aurait pas été là tu serais peut-être morte parce que je n'aurai pas pu te protéger à temps sur ce coup-là.

\- Je sais Jane… Je lui dois beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je veux que cette pourriture soit enfermée. Depuis qu'elle est à la criminelle elle ne fait que souffrir, c'est sa première enquête, et déjà la voilà chassée par un psychopathe.

\- Tu sais Maura, je ne pense pas qu'elle regrette les derniers jours qui se sont passés, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Elle a trouvé une sœur, formidable qui plus est, et ça se voit dans ses yeux, à chaque regard qu'elle pose sur toi, qu'elle ne regrette rien, et que si c'était à refaire, elle le referait.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Elle est flic Mau'. Elle sait faire les bons choix. Cavanaugh m'avait dit qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup. Et c'est vrai, je le vois de plus en plus tous les jours, j'aurai fait exactement les mêmes choix qu'elle, concernant la bombe, le sniper … Elle fonctionne à l'instinct, ce qui est une qualité.

\- Tu oublies que l'instinct a parfois conduit certaines personnes à se faire descendre…

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne lui arrivera pas, elle est forte. Comme sa sœur.

\- … Est-ce que c'est normal de ressentir autant d'inquiétude pour une sœur dont on ignorait encore l'existence il y a moins de trois jours ?

_\- (Jane rie)_ Oui, c'est normal. Tu t'y habitueras.

Je ne regrette pas de ne pas m'être rendormi. Cette conversation m'a fait comprendre une chose : jamais je n'abandonnerai Maura. _Je serai pour toujours à tes côtés Maura, __**toujours**_.

_**A suivre.**_


	11. Rendez-vous avec un tueur

**CHAPTER 11**

Encore à moitié endormie, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Maman, fais un peu moins de bruit, Sasha dort ! dit Jane en chuchotant.

\- Oops, pardon ! répond-t-elle en refermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Comment elle va ?

\- Pas très bien, son moral est au plus bas…

\- Je suis réveillée ! – dis-je en me relevant du canapé.

Je grimace. J'avais oublié que mon épaule était dans un sale état.

_\- (Maura)_ Sasha, ça va ?

\- Ça peut aller…

_\- (Angela)_ Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ?

\- C'est très aimable à vous Angela, mais je n'ai pas très faim…

_\- (Maura)_ Un petit café alors ?

_\- (Jane)_ Ou un thé ?

Les trois femmes s'étaient approchées de moi. Elles sont adorables, elles essaient de me réconforter, de me redonner le moral.

\- Un café ça ira, merci… dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ton épaule te fait encore souffrir ?

_\- Seulement quand je bouge ou qu'je respire._

\- Tiens, des antidouleurs.

\- Merci – dis-je en prenant deux comprimés. Je n'ai pas demandé tout à l'heure, mais est-ce qu'on a une adresse où trouver ce fumier ?

_\- (Jane)_ Justement, Frost vient de me l'envoyer, mais nous procédons pour l'instant à une simple surveillance – répond-elle sans vouloir me la dire.

\- Vas-y dis-moi Jane.

\- Sasha, je … Cavanaugh m'a interdit de te le dire – m'annonce-t-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Alors quoi, je suis retirée de l'enquête ? Je suis la plus concernée, j'ai le droit d'en faire partie !

\- Justement, tu es trop concernée… - me dit ma sœur en posant sa main sur mon épaule. C'est trop dangereux pour toi Sasha ! Alors écoutes moi et laisse les faire, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose ! – me supplie-t-elle.

Je ne supporte plus cette discussion, je prends mes clefs et sors de sa maison. Je dois avoir une discussion avec Cavanaugh.

* * *

J'entre dans le commissariat telle une furie. Tout le monde me regarde, me dévisage… Mais peu m'importe, j'arrive aux ascenseurs, attèle au bras gauche. _Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, c'est moi qui l'aurais._

J'arrive devant le bureau du lieutenant, ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer, et j'entre.

\- Où sont passées les bonnes manièr… Ayrton ?

\- Je dois vous parler Monsieur.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je trouve cela inadmissible de me retirer de l'enquête. Je veux en faire partie.

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur et j'étais à deux doigts d'hurler. J'étais plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Dans un premier temps vous allez vous calmer.

\- Que je me calme ?! Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je crois que c'est impossible Monsieur ! – dis-je ironiquement.

\- Comment va votre épaule ?

\- Très bien, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire mon boulot Monsieur.

Il scrute mon visage durant quelques secondes. Je reste impassible.

\- Que je vous retire de l'enquête ou non, vous ferez quand même ce qu'il vous plaira, alors à quoi bon…

\- Ça c'est sûr !

\- Il vaut mieux que vous restiez, sinon vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans aucun soutien.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, mais ne faites rien de stupide.

Je le regarde, ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Ni Frost ni Korsak ne sont dans les bureaux. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide, et regarde l'ordinateur de Frost. Son écran est resté ouvert sur le dossier de mon oncle. Une adresse y ait indiquée. Je la mémorise, et une fois dans l'ascenseur l'enregistre dans mon portable.

C'est en sortant du commissariat que je me rends compte qu'il fait nuit. Je monte dans ma voiture, et retourne chez Maura. _Il faut que j'agisse comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Et j'irai personnellement m'occuper de lui, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant._

* * *

\- Où étais-tu passée ?! – me questionne Maura alors que je passais seulement le pas de sa porte.

\- J'étais au commissariat.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir.

\- Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Oui je m'inquiète, parce qu'un malade veut te tuer ! – hurle-t-elle.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Du moins, avec mon seul bras valide. Elle est surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Maura.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi… Tu es ma sœur…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promets.

Et nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu es allée parler à Cavanaugh, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas… Je suis sur l'enquête.

Elle souffle. Je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle aurait préféré l'inverse, que le Lieutenant reste sur sa position initiale en me virant de l'enquête.

\- Bon, veux-tu quelque chose à manger maintenant ?

\- Je meurs de faim ! – dis-je dans un sourire.

Soudain, nous entendons un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Je regarde Maura et lui fais signe de se taire. Je sors mon arme de son étui et m'approche de la porte, n'oubliant pas de regarder à travers le judas. Personne. J'ouvre la porte et regarde aux alentours. Toujours personne. C'est en faisant demi-tour que je marche sur quelque chose. Je le prends dans ma main. _Une photo._

\- Sasha ? – m'interroge Maura.

\- Encore une photo de nous deux. – dis-je en refermant la porte.

\- Il y a un mot derrière ?

Je la retourne.

_Tu sais maintenant qui je suis. Je veux que toi et ta sœur vous me retrouviez à l'entrepôt 47 sur les quais, demain soir à minuit. Aucun flic, aucune arme._

_Ton oncle._

Nous nous regardons avec Maura. Elle a peur, je le sens à travers son regard.

\- Il est hors de question que tu viennes.

\- Et toi il est hors de question que tu y ailles, c'est un piège !

\- Maura, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui, et il ne s'en tirera pas. Je porterai un gilet pare-balle. La discussion est close. Je vais appeler Jane.

\- Si tu y vas j'y vais.

\- Maura, tu es médecin légiste, ton métier ce n'est pas de prendre des risques en ayant rendez-vous avec un tueur ! Moi, j'ai signé pour ça le jour où j'ai passé mon concours. / Jane ? C'est Sasha. Il faudrait que toute l'équipe vienne. On a rendez-vous avec un tueur demain à minuit ! – dis-je au téléphone.

_Demain symbolise peut-être la fin de toute cette histoire ? Mais à quel prix… Sa mort ? … Ou la mienne …_


	12. Die another day

**N'oubliez pas de faire péter les reviews, dites-moi s'il y a des choses que je fais mal ou que je pourrait améliorer, toute critique et bonne à prendre! ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 12**

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision Jane. C'est mon choix.

\- C'est de la folie Sasha ! – crie Maura.

\- Ce n'est pas de la folie, je ne veux que justice pour ma mère !

Nous étions toutes les trois dans la cuisine, buvant un café, discutant de l'affaire et de l'ultimatum laissé par le tueur. Jane était revenue de chez elle directement après mon coup de fil.

\- Où en est la surveillance Jane ? – demandais-je.

\- Et bien justement … il n'y a aucune personne vivant dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas son adresse, il vit autre part.

\- Donc nous retournons au point de départ ?

Jane essaie de me réconforter en prenant ma main.

_\- (Maura) _Sasha, laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser courir un tel risque. Je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à être impliquée là-dedans. Il a expressément demandé à ce qu'on soit là toutes les deux, tu imagines s'il ne voit que toi ? Il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à te tuer.

\- C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre – dis-je catégorique. Je porterai un gilet pare-balles, et l'équipe sera là en renfort si ça tourne mal.

Maura reste stupéfaite face à moi.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi zen face à une telle situation…

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais une aussi bonne actrice … - dis-je en souriant.

Non, je ne suis pas zen. Je fais juste le point à l'intérieur de moi, tout en restant concentrée sur mon objectif. J'analyse, et j'agis en conséquence. Il est impossible qu'un seul être humain sur Terre soit totalement décontracté dans une situation de ce genre, appart peut-être Bruce Willis dans Die Hard, ou encore Tom Cruise dans Mission Impossible, même si ce n'est que de la _fiction_ bien sûr. Je laisse les petites choses m'atteindre pour quelques jours, comme nous le faisons tous sur cette planète. Demain est un autre jour. _Et je mourrai un autre jour…_

* * *

Nous avions passé notre nuit à discuter, Maura voulant absolument m'accompagner. Elle avait essayé de me convaincre toute la nuit. Jane était de mon côté, pensant aussi que ce serait de la folie de laisser ma sœur venir à ce rendez-vous. Mais d'un autre côté, Maura n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus, si j'y vais seule, je serai encore plus en danger …

Une fois arrivées au commissariat, Cavanaugh nous avait tous convoqués, pour mettre en place un plan.

\- Des snipers seront positionnés sur les toits de ces deux immeubles, couvrant ainsi l'entrée et la sortie de l'entrepôt. Rizzoli, Korsak, Frost, vous serez à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt 76, qui est juste à côté, avec plusieurs autres officiers. Sasha, vous porterez un gilet pare-balles, et nous vous mettrons un mouchard à l'intérieur de votre chaussure, pour ne pas perdre votre trace. On ne sait jamais.

\- Bien monsieur. Vous croyez qu'il ne se doutera de rien ?

\- C'est un risque que nous devons prendre, on ne peut pas vous laisser sans renfort face à une telle situation.

\- Bien.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui monsieur – interrompt Maura. Puis-je au moins vous accompagner ?

\- Maura, on en a déjà parlé ! – dis-je.

\- Monsieur ? – dit-elle sans prendre en compte ma remarque. S'il vous plaît…

\- Oui, c'est bon … mais interdiction de sortir de l'entrepôt.

\- Mais Monsieur ! – rétorquais-je.

\- Ayrton, taisez-vous ! Vous êtes trop têtue pour voir que si votre sœur veut vous accompagner, c'est parce qu'elle tient à vous ! Alors je ne veux pas un mot de plus, et on s'en tient au plan ! Vous arriverez avec votre voiture à l'entrepôt un peu avant minuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous serez seule Ayrton. On va vous installer un micro, Rizzoli ?

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Bien. A ce soir.

Je regarde Maura avec insistance, le regard noir. Il est vrai que Cavanaugh a raison, je sais très bien qu'elle veut venir parce qu'elle tient à moi, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, cet homme est capable de tout, et la savoir à proximité m'inquiète quand même beaucoup.

\- Maura…

\- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux parce que je tiens à toi ?

\- Non, mais…

Et voilà, je suis bloquée. Elle m'a bloqué. Elle s'approche et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Il n'arrivera rien ce soir, que ce soit à toi, ou à moi. Promets-le-moi.

\- Promis – répondis-je, sans en être convaincue moi-même.

Tout le monde était parti de la salle de conférence, il ne restait qu'elle et moi. Mais Jane rentre et brise ce petit moment entre sœurs.

\- Sasha ? Désolée, mais il faut que je te pose le micro – dit-elle gênée de briser notre étreinte.

_\- (Maura) _On va dans la salle d'autopsie, j'en profiterai pour regarder ton épaule.

\- Ça va, je me suis habituée à la douleur – _dis-je en haussant les épaules, ce qui m'arrache une légère grimace de douleur._ Ou presque.

\- Il faut que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'infection, allez viens – dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

\- Bien chef – dis-je en la lui prenant. Par contre, avant de poser le micro Jane, je dois aller faire quelque chose.

Elles me regardent, perplexes.

_\- (Maura)_ Que dois-tu faire ?

\- Je dois rendre une petite visite à notre _père_…

* * *

Après avoir examiné mon épaule, qui nécessitait un léger nettoyage, nous sommes partis à la prison. Oui, NOUS. Maura avait insisté pour venir avec moi. Je suis tendue, j'oscille entre la peur et l'excitation de le voir enfin, _lui_. _Allez Sasha, courage… _

Nous attendons dans une salle, ou seules deux chaises et une table sont présentes. Maura est assise, et moi je suis derrière, faisant les cents pas, me rongeant les ongles de la main droite, celle de gauche étant immobilisée par l'attèle.

\- Ce n'est pas sain de se ronger les ongles tu sais, même s'il est vrai qu'entre vingt et trente pourcent des jeunes adultes le font.

\- Maura…

\- Quarante-quatre pourcent des adolescents se les rongent, ils représentent la part la plus importante…

Elle se tait. La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre Doyle, _notre père, _dans sa combinaison orange.

\- Maura ?

\- Assieds-toi.

Il s'assoit. Il la regarde avec un tel regard, s'en est presque attendrissant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Un flic ? Je ne parle pas à ces gens-là vous savez – dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Il est vrai que vous en voyez beaucoup en prison, ça doit être fatiguant d'en côtoyer tous les jours ! – dis-je dans un sourire ironique.

Il ne répond pas. _Sasha 1 – Doyle 0._

_\- (Maura)_ Tu devrais l'écouter. Elle n'est pas ici en tant que flic.

Doyle l'interroge du regard, et me regarde attentivement.

\- Votre visage me rappelle quelqu'un.

C'est la goutte d'eau. Je le gifle avec toute ma force possible. Maura essaie de me calmer, sans succès.

\- Je vous rappelle quelqu'un ?! Alors cette personne n'a pas été assez importante dans votre vie pour que vous vous rappeliez de son nom et de son visage ?!

\- Mais qui êtes-vous bordel ?!

\- Je suis TA fille !

_**A SUIVRE. **_


	13. L'heure a sonné

Déjà, pardon pardon pardon pour le retard, mais entre mon concours et les partiels à la fac, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, faites péter les reviews j'adore lire vos avis, ça me booste vraiment! ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 13**

\- Quoi ?!

Il me regarde, totalement choqué. Apparemment, il n'était pas du tout au courant. Ma mère n'a jamais dû le lui dire, comme je le pensais. Elle avait une fierté. Aujourd'hui en est encore une fois la preuve.

\- Hayley Ayrton.

\- Hayley ? Elle était enceinte ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là !

\- Elle est morte !

Il reste sans voix.

\- Tu crois que ça me plaît de venir ici pour annoncer à mon père, emprisonné pour avoir commis une quinzaine de meurtres, que je suis sa fille ? Je ne serai pas de toi, je ne serai pas là ! Mais si tu ne me crois pas on peut toujours demander à ma demi-sœur de faire un test ADN.

\- Tu as sa beauté… et ses yeux … - dit-il en me regardant des pieds à la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour …

\- Quelqu'un l'a tué ?

\- … non, elle …

_\- (Maura)_ Un cancer - dit-elle, venant à mon secours.

\- Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Du temps où vous étiez ensemble, est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'un frère ?

\- Un frère ? Non, il ne me semble pas.

Je soupire. Le stresse qui monte de plus en plus.

\- Pourquoi ? – me demande-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as remarqué certaines marques sur son corps ? Des marques qui n'étaient pas justifiées, ou …

\- Elle avait quelque fois des ecchymoses sur les bras, mais elle ne voulait pas m'en parler. Pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Elle avait un frère. Un certain Peter Lane. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Vous avez des ennuis ? – demande-t-il en nous regardant.

\- En quelque sorte… répond Maura.

\- Cet homme veut nous tuer, d'ailleurs il y est presque parvenu – dis-je en lui montrant mon épaule.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

_\- (Maura)_ Je ne suis pas la plus en danger, c'est surtout Sasha.

\- Il veut me tuer parce que j'ai tes gênes en moi. Et je fais partie de la police, avec qui il a eu beaucoup de problèmes. Quand tu as laissé ma mère, _seule_, enceinte, et qu'il a su que tu étais le père, il a commencé à la battre … dis-je retenant mes sanglots de rage qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il a été incarcéré pour tentative de meurtre … sur ma mère.

\- Elle me l'aurai dit, même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour elle. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

Toujours ce même mot.

\- Sa fierté.

_\- (Maura)_ Allez Sasha, partons, nous n'en saurons pas plus.

\- Oui tu as raison. – dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

\- Sasha !

Je me retourne et lui fait de nouveau face. Il est debout, me fixant comme si j'étais la vierge Marie. _Sauf que je ne suis pas vierge et que je ne m'appelle pas Marie._

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'aimais.

\- C'est ça oui, tu l'aurais vraiment aimé, tu aurais fait quelque chose pour elle et tu ne l'aurai pas laissée.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie rompu.

Je le regarde, surprise.

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, alors c'est bien beau de vouloir se défendre, mais quand la personne qu'on accuse n'est pas là c'est un peu trop facile.

\- Je te le jure Sasha ! C'est elle qui est partie.

\- Pour quelle raison serait-elle partie ? Elle était folle de toi, ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs…

\- Elle est partie lorsqu'elle a appris en quoi consistait mon business…

\- Tuer des gens ? Je pense que j'aurai réagi pareil qu'elle alors !

\- Dans le fond je suis quelqu'un de bien !

\- C'est vraiment très profond alors !

Il ne parle plus. Maura me regarde avec de gros yeux, d'un air de dire que pour une première rencontre j'y suis allé vachement fort. Mais je suis comme ça, on ne me changera pas.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez entendu, adieu, et passe le bonjour aux gardiens, tu sais, ceux que tu adores !

* * *

Minuit. J'arrive devant l'entrepôt en voiture. L'équipe est déjà présente, chaque personne à son poste. Je regarde l'entrepôt devant moi. Et un mauvais pressentiment fait surface, comme à chacune de mes missions jusqu'à présent. Mais cette fois ci, c'est spécial. Ma sœur est dans l'entrepôt qui se trouve juste à côté. Et j'ai plus peur pour elle que pour moi.

\- Sasha ?

Cette voix me fait sursauter. J'avais oublié l'oreillette… c'est Jane.

\- On est en position, on attend ton feu vert.

Je souffle un dernier coup, retire ma ceinture, retire mon attèle – elle pourrait me gêner pour un combat au corps à corps – et sors de la voiture.

\- C'est parti…

\- On est avec toi Sasha, on te couvre.

\- Empêche plutôt ma sœur de faire une crise cardiaque, je l'imagine stressée comme une folle et je pense que c'est le cas.

Elle rit, j'en conclus donc que j'ai raison.

J'entre dans l'entrepôt, sur mes gardes.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là Lane, montrez-vous !

J'entends des bruits de pas, et la lumière s'allume enfin. Je peux enfin voir son visage face à moi, un sourire narquois prononcé, une démarche assurée.

\- Détective, enfin ! J'ai failli attendre…

\- Et bien je suis là, vous voyez.

\- Je vois bien oui, vous êtes là, mais pas votre sœur. Il me semble que je vous avais demandé de venir toute les deux…

Eh merde…

\- Je sais très bien qu'elle est là, quelque part, proche de vous… j'ai même la conviction qu'elle se trouve dans l'entrepôt juste à côté, je n'ai pas raison ? Ainsi que tous vos collègues…

J'ai peur. Il est vraiment trop sûr de lui, et il a raison. J'entends Jane qui me dit que les snipers n'ont aucun angle de vu sur lui là où ils sont placés.

\- Je suis là, et c'est bien moi que vous essayez de descendre depuis tout ce temps, alors pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle soit là ?

\- Vous voyez le boitier que j'ai dans la main ? – dit-il en me le montrant. Il sert à déclencher une bombe dans l'entrepôt où elle se trouve.

\- ESPECE DE … !

\- UN SEUL MOT DE PLUS ET JE DECLENCHE CETTE BOMBE !

On est coincé. Il nous a devancé, il a un pas de plus que nous. Je sue à grosse gouttes.

\- Si votre sœur n'est pas là dans une minute _(dit-il en sortant une arme et la pointant sur moi)_ vous finissez avec une balle dans le crâne.

Il s'approche de moi, tenant toujours son arme sur moi, et ouvre mon chemisier. Il se doutait depuis le début que je portais un micro.

\- Vous avez entendu Sasha ?! Dans une minute, soit vous mourez, soit elle meurt !

\- Espèce de fumier…

Il s'approche et me donne un coup de crosse en plein visage, me faisant tomber. Mon arcade sourcilière est en sang. _Bon sang ce que ça fait mal !_

\- J'avais dit pas un seul mot de plus… - dit-il se baissant à ma hauteur, souriant avec un air de supériorité. Vous ne pouvez rien faire, car vous savez que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous entendrez un gros BOUM, et il y aura des morceaux de corps humain un peu partout… Je vous ai coincé détective, et je vais gagner !

_**A SUIVRE.**_


	14. Question de gênes

**Désolée pour le retard, mais entre les résultats de mon concours (qui ne sont pas ce que j'espérais) et la préparation des partiels, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 14**

\- Dix secondes…

Je suis toujours sur le sol froid de l'entrepôt, l'arcade en sang, et lui pointant son arme sur moi. J'espère que mes collègues ont mis au point un nouveau plan pour nous sortir de ce merdier, et vite.

\- Cinq secondes …

Et c'est à cet instant que la porte derrière moi s'ouvre.

\- Maura, vous voilà enfin ! Les festivités vont pouvoir commencer…

\- Pourquoi tu es venue, je t'avais dit de rester là-bas ! – hurlais-je en me levant, la regardant, choquée de mes paroles.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je le laisse te tuer ?!

Mon regard de colère envers elle, se change rapidement en un regard d'admiration. Oui, de l'admiration envers cette personne, que je n'avais pas encore rencontré une semaine en arrière, qui ne se doutais pas de mon existence, et qui est maintenant en danger pour sauver ma vie. Elle a vu ce changement de lueur, ce changement d'émotion à travers mon regard, et me fait maintenant un léger sourire, malgré les circonstances quelque peu défavorables à ce genre d'attention.

\- Relax les filles ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! – dit-il en pointant son arme sur Maura.

Je réagis au quart de tour et me précipite vers elle, restant toujours face à cet homme, gardant Maura derrière moi.

\- Vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre vie !

\- Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire, maintenant que Maura est ici… dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton.

\- NAAAAAAAAAAN !

Une explosion. Une gigantesque explosion. Par pur réflexe protecteur et défensif, je me baisse sur Maura, qui s'était elle-même baissée en entendant la détonation. Le temps pour moi de lui demander dans un murmure s'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'entrepôt et elle de me répondre par l'affirmatif. Nous nous relevons, me tenant toujours devant elle.

\- Je vous déconseille d'avoir la brillante idée de vouloir vous enfuir. Ou même de toucher l'un des murs de cet entrepôt. L'explosion précédente me permet de passer à la prochaine partie de cette si belle soirée. Un évènement en engendrant un autre, il s'agit maintenant de l'entrepôt dans lequel nous nous trouvons qui est truffé d'explosifs. A la moindre pression sur cette porte, Boum… dit-il, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Maintenant, si vous le permettez… dit-il en arrachant mon micro de ma poitrine et en le piétinant.

Nos derniers espoirs résidaient dans cet objet. Nous ne pouvons désormais plus avoir un seul contact avec l'extérieur. Le seul lien qui nous unissait à l'équipe est maintenant réduit à néant. Je tente de ne pas paniquer pour ne pas effrayer ma sœur, pétrifiée. Et pourtant, je ne donne pas chère de nos vies à présent. Il est en position de force. Il contrôle la situation.

_**Il contrôle la situation…**_

* * *

Nous voilà, attachées à des chaises, qui je dois dire sont très peu confortables. _Même si l'humour et le sarcasme ne me sont pas d'une très grande utilité dans cette situation, je ne peux m'en empêcher. _Maura est face à moi. Le regard vide. Elle sait aussi que la situation se complique de plus en plus.

\- Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'essaie de la rassurer le plus possible. Mais mes tentatives sont pour le moment un lot d'échecs. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me défaire de mes liens, sans réussite. _Alors toute cette soirée va se résumer à ce mot ? Echec ? Non, il faut que cela change._ Je me souviens d'une phrase prononcée par l'un de mes anciens partenaires à la brigade des stups.

« _Et surtout, le plus important : ne sors jamais sans ton couteau. »_

Le problème, c'est que mon couteau est inaccessible. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant de continuer à défaire mes liens.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vos collègues ne viendront pas nous emmerder.

\- Vous savez que si les charges explosent, vous mourrez aussi ? – dis-je calmement.

\- Si je meurs, détective, n'oubliez pas que vous y passez aussi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que je ne meurs pas…

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ridicule ? – demande Maura, les nerfs à bout.

\- Le sang de la famille Doyle coule dans vos veines. Vous êtes nés par le mal.

\- Et ce que vous faites maintenant ce n'est pas MAL ?

\- Non ce n'est pas mal ! Je veux empêcher ce sang de se répandre en le détruisant ! hurle-t-il en donnant une gifle à Maura.

\- Arrête ! Prends-toi en à moi ! Pas à elle ! – dis-je énervée au plus haut point.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ton tour viendra… je suppose que ta misérable mère ne t'as jamais parlé de moi ?

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA ESPECE DE CINGLE !

Bam. Il a une belle droite. J'ai l'impression que ma tête a fait un tour sur elle-même. Assommée, je regarde le sol, laissant un filet de sang s'échapper de mes lèvres, entendant quelques fois Maura crier mon prénom. Je suffoque, car je sais que nos vies peuvent devenir courtes, et ce d'une seconde à l'autre.

_Les nerfs à vifs. Je jure que je vais te tuer sale pourriture._

\- Je vois que madame n'aime pas qu'on parle mal de sa _pute_ de mère…

\- Va te faire foutre… parvins-je à murmurer.

_\- (Maura)_ Pourquoi une telle haine envers Doyle ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à nous ! Prenez-vous en à lui !

\- Vous êtes des cibles bien plus faciles, et, en plus, cet homme mérite de souffrir. _(S'adressant à moi) _Ta mère savait à quel point je le détestais !

\- Si tu le détestais, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Pourquoi ?

\- Cet homme a tué l'amour de ma vie, tout simplement parce qu'elle vendait de la drogue dans son secteur, alors il l'a fait tuer !

Silence. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, Maura et moi, choquées. A ce moment précis, nous ressentons la même haine envers notre père. Pourtant, il avait dit que jamais il ne tuerai ni femme ni enfant. Mais apparemment « business is business » !

\- Alors oui, je m'en prends à vous, pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir, en lui prenant les êtres qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Quand j'ai appris que tu faisais partie de la police, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Comment une personne faisant partie du mal peut-elle faire ce métier là…

\- Je ne suis pas mon père !

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu as ses gênes ! J'ai failli tuer ta salope de mère quand tu étais dans son ventre ! Maintenant que je t'ai face à moi, je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, et venger celle que j'aimais tant !

_Houla… Je sens que l'on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure… _

_**A SUIVRE.**_


	15. Les cicatrices sont les témoins du passé

**DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD, J'AVAIS BEAUCOUP D'OBLIGATIONS ! Honte à moi de vous avoir fait attendre aussi loooooongtemps! **

**CHAPTER 15**

Après un énième coup de poing dans mon ventre, je commence à sombrer sous la douleur. J'entends Maura pleurer face à moi, mais ma vision est tellement trouble que je ne saurais dire quelle est l'expression de son visage. De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Du dégout envers ce monstre ?

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie… - murmure-t-elle.

Etrangement, il s'arrête. Il vient derrière moi, et me détache. Pourquoi ? Que compte-t-il faire encore ?

A peine détachée, je sens mon corps être empoigné fermement et jeté au sol. Je ne bouge plus, je n'ai plus aucune force. Mais malgré cela, je ne renonce pas pour autant. Je le regarde détacher ma sœur, une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. Elle ne détache pas son regard de moi. _Je dois vraiment être en piteux état vu comment elle me regarde…_

\- Je vous laisse deux minutes pour faire vos adieux – dit-il, un air vainqueur sur son visage.

Maura se précipite vers moi.

\- Sasha, reste consciente, reste avec moi…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là… j'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle…

Allongée au sol, mon regard se porte sur l'une des fenêtres présente sur le toit. J'ai l'impression de voir des ombres bouger. Mais cette impression s'envole lorsque je vois le visage de Jane nous regarder et faire des signes de la main.

\- Maura… - dis-je en chuchotant.

\- Oui ?

\- Où il est ?

\- Il s'est éloigné, ne t'inquiètes pas il ne nous entend pas.

\- Jane va nous sortir de là. Elle est sur le toit. Mais ne regarde surtout pas, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose.

\- Sur le toit ?!

\- Apparemment il n'y a pas vraiment pensé au moment de poser ses explosifs. Tant mieux pour nous, il est plus bête qu'il n'y paraît finalement. Mais il faut que l'on gagne du temps. Elle m'a fait comprendre que cinq minutes pourraient lui suffire. Dès qu'il reviendra, je ferais diversion. Pendant ce temps tu t'éloigneras le plus possible de nous, tu m'as comprise ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Fais attention à toi. Aide moi à me relever..

C'est avec une extrême difficulté que je me retrouve sur mes deux jambes. Je regarde Jane. Elle me fait signe que tout est prêt pour elle et s'installe, sniper en main. C'est à ce moment qu'une sorte de peur m'envahit. Si elle rate son tir, alors l'entrepôt explosera. _Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de nous faire exploser cela dit.. _

\- Alors, vous avez fini de faire vos adieux ?!

\- Pas vraiment non ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on voulait faire un tennis ? – _dis-je en faisant signe à Maura de s'éloigner. _Ou si tu préfères on peut tout simplement remettre les compteurs à zéro. Tu nous laisse partir, saines et sauves, et toi tu dégages le plancher.

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour te laisser en vie ? D'ailleurs, où se trouve ta sœur ? – _dit-il en se tournant._

\- Laisse-la ! Ne la touche pas sale pourriture !

Maura se trouvait sur sa droite, un peu plus loin. Il la voit et remonte son arme vers elle, comprenant qu'un plan avait été élaboré entre elle et moi.

Jane peut tirer, elle l'a en ligne de mire. Le moment où prendre un risque peut vous compter votre vie est arrivé. Au fur et à mesure de cette enquête je m'étais rendu compte de l'importance de ma sœur auprès de certaines personnes; Jane, Vince, Barry, sa mère, et même notre père… Tandis que moi, je n'avais qu'elle. Je n'ai que Maura dans ma vie. Sa vie compte plus que la mienne. Elle m'a apporté en peu de temps plus que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie entière. C'est ma faute aujourd'hui si sa vie est en danger. Je ne peux pas la laisser payer pour mon passé. C'est mon histoire, c'est mon sacrifice. Je veux qu'elle vive.

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Deux coups de feu. Deux corps qui tombent lourdement au sol. L'un est déjà mort. L'autre pas encore. L'une des âmes est déjà en enfer. L'autre se bat pour vivre.

\- SASHAAAA !

J'entends des bruits de talons venir à grandes enjambées vers moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, un visage me fait face. Je reconnais immédiatement les magnifiques cheveux blonds lui appartenant.

\- Pourquoi.. pourquoi t'es-tu jetée ?

Je la vois qui enlève son manteau, le met en boule et appuie sur mon abdomen. Elle pleure, sa respiration est saccadée.

\- Mau.. Maura..

\- Restes avec moi t'entends ?! Je t'interdis de mourir !

_\- Sasha !_

Jane nous rejoint après être descendu en rappel du toit et avoir vérifié que la pourriture baignant dans son sang soit bien mort.

_\- (Jane)_ Les démineurs ont réussi à sécuriser le bâtiment, c'est bon, on ne craint plus rien ! Une ambulance arrive, tiens le coup Sasha !

\- Jane.. que tu tires.. une seconde plus.. tôt m'aurai.. pas dérangé.. – _dis-je dans un sourire._ J'ai mal… Maura…

_\- (Maura)_ La balle a certainement atteint le foie ! Bon sang Sasha !

\- Maura.. profites de ta vie.. tu ne risques plus rien.. maintenant..

\- Non ne parles pas comme si c'était la dernière fois, non !

Je sens mes forces qui me quittent. La colère s'est emparée d'elle. Une colère remplie de peur. Une colère contre la mort.

_\- (Maura)_ Tu as survécu à une bombe, à un fou qui voulait absolument te voir morte ! Alors il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles maintenant, ne lui fait pas ce plaisir Sasha ! Bats-toi pour vivre ! Bats-toi pour moi !

_\- (Jane) _Maura a raison, l'ambulance arrive tu dois tenir le coup !

\- J'essaie… mais… c'est dur…

_\- (Maura) _Regardes moi, concentre-toi sur le son de ma voix.

Ma vue deviens de plus en plus floue. _Putain où est cette ambulance ? J'aurai commandé une pizza ça aurait été plus vite !_

\- Maura… Je…

Mes yeux se ferment… j'entends vaguement Jane et Maura m'appeler, essayer de me maintenir en vie, mais la douleur est trop forte. Je me sens emportée.

_Désolée Maura.._

_**A SUIVRE.**_


	16. Tu dois vivre pour moi

**CHAPITRE 16**

\- Maman ?

Me voilà face à ma mère, sur notre banc de Copley Square. Nous nous regardons, elle prend mes mains dans les siennes, et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux tellement c'est agréable. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

\- Ma puce.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et je ne parviens pas à me souvenir des derniers évènements.

\- Regarde ton t-shirt ma chérie.

Je baisse mes yeux, toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais ce que je vois m'effraie. Mon pouls s'accélère et je commence à sentir l'angoisse monter.

\- Pour … Pourquoi j'ai du sang ?

\- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ma puce.

Ça y est, je me souviens, les images se bousculent dans ma tête. Jane sur le toit, les coups de feu, moi qui sauve Maura en m'interposant entre elle et les balles…

\- Je me souviens…

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas jouer au héros ? Déjà toute petite lorsque tes camarades d'école se faisaient chahuter dans la cour tu étais la première à les défendre…

\- C'est dans ma nature maman, je ne joue pas au héros, je veux juste défendre les gens qui subissent des injustices.

\- Et regarde. Tu es entre la vie et la mort juste parce que tu as défendu quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est ma sœur.

**\- Demi**-sœur.

**\- Son sang coule dans mes veines, Maman**.- dis-je quelque peu énervée.

\- Comprends-moi, mon sang coule dans tes veines nom d'un chien ! Je suis ta mère ! – dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Nous nous calmons, et je suis lui fait un sourire, pour lui faire savoir que je la comprends.

\- Ma puce, si je suis là, maintenant, c'est pour une raison. – dit-elle en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

\- Maman, je sais que tu es morte – dis-je non sans un sanglot. Ce qui veut dire que si nous sommes toutes les deux réunies en ce moment même cela veut dire que je le suis probablement. Mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ça me convient. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, depuis que tu es partie je ne sais plus qui je suis, j'ai l'impression de faire du surplace dans ma vie, je n'arrive plus à avancer sans toi – dis-je en versant quelques larmes.

\- Ma puce, tu sais que je t'aime, plus que tout au monde … Mais tu ne peux pas rester. Ce n'est pas ton heure, des gens comptent sur toi, Jane compte sur toi, Maura compte sur toi … Je compte sur toi … tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu dois continuer de te battre.

\- Mais, mais … je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi, je t'aime …

\- Non ma chérie, j'aimerai que l'on soit ensemble, mais cela n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui. Tu as beaucoup de choses à accomplir, et tu n'es plus seule, Maura est là. J'ai mis au monde une personne brave, courageuse, une battante, une personne qui n'abandonne jamais et dont je suis plus que fière. Il est temps pour toi de me prouver que je n'ai pas tort. Ma puce, tu dois vivre. **Vies pour moi**.

Elle a raison, Maura compte sur moi, je ne peux pas la laisser. Ma tête commence à tourner et je suis prise de vertiges. La vision de ma mère s'éloigne.

\- **Je t'aime !** – dis-je en hurlant.

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime**.

* * *

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et manque de m'étouffer. Encore choquée de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je bouge dans tous les sens, complètement perdue. Ce n'est qu'après que je comprends que je suis intubée. J'aperçois le visage de Maura au-dessus de moi. Elle appelle une infirmière qui se précipite sur moi pour me maintenir en position couchée et qui m'explique où je suis, mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle me dit, je ne fais qu'entendre des sons sortir de sa bouche. Avec ma main droite je lui montre l'intubation et elle comprend ma gêne. Maura me parle et essaie de me calmer pendant que l'infirmière m'enlève la sonde. _Oh mon dieu ma gorge j'ai mal ! _Je tousse plusieurs fois et on me donne un masque à oxygène pour m'aider à respirer par moi-même. Maura me caresse le bras en m'indiquant de me calmer et ne pas bouger.

\- Où je… où …

\- Tu es à l'hôpital, ne t'en fais pas essaie de te détendre et de te calmer.

\- Combien… de temps…

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu es ici, tu as été opérée et tout s'est bien passé. L'affaire a été classée, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, nous sommes en sécurité.

Mon cœur commence à reprendre un rythme normal. C'est à ce moment que Maura s'assoit sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je la sers également, profitant de cette étreinte pour m'apaiser, et me rendre compte qu'il s'agit bien de la réalité.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur – dit-elle en pleurant dans mes bras.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. – dis-je en enlevant mon masque.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ? Tu n'avais pas à prendre cette balle à ma place.

\- Maura. - dis-je en reculant, affichant une grimace de douleur. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, je pense que me retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital parce que je t'ai sauvée n'est rien comparé à tout ce que TOI, tu m'as apporté. Tu penses être la fautive pour la situation dans laquelle je suis ? Il n'en est rien. Tu es celle qui m'aide à m'en sortir. J'étais brisée en mille morceaux avant d'arriver ici. Tu m'as recollée, avec la meilleure colle qui existe : ton amour. Tu n'aurais pas été là, je ne me serai pas battue pour revenir. T'es la personne qui me fait tenir le coup. Maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, oublions-la. Concentrons-nous sur ce qui compte réellement, à savoir nos carrières, nos amies, et nous deux.

_Voilà qui est dit, je ne pourrais pas être plus sincère. Oooooh arrête de me regarder comme ça en faisant la moue sœurette tu vas me faire craquer._

\- Tu sais que tu es incroyable ?

\- Je sais je sais. Ça pourrait m'aider si tu le disais à tous mes exs pour qu'ils reviennent en pleurant dans mes bras – dis-je en prenant un air faussement supérieur en regardant mes ongles, sourire en coin. J'ai droit à une tape sur l'épaule en guise de réponse.

Elle m'indique qu'elle va appeler Jane pour la prévenir de mon réveil. Le temps qu'elle s'absente, je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et regarde par la fenêtre, tout en soupirant de gaieté pour la première fois depuis des jours. Cette enquête aura peut-être apportée son lot d'ennuis, et aurait pu nous coûter la vie mais elle m'a aussi permis d'avoir une sœur, car il faut le reconnaître c'est « grâce » à cette enquête que j'ai été vivre chez Maura et que je lui ai tout avoué. Même si j'aurai préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Peut-être le fait de nous savoir chacune en danger à renforcer les liens, et de belle manière.

Comme on dit, il y a toujours **un peu de bonheur dans le malheur**.


End file.
